Liebe
by Ylmorel
Summary: The story of Lucy Heartfilia, a mafia dog. After being sent on suicide mission by her boss, Lucy finds Natsu who is dire need of her help. They help defeat the Nazi's with the allied forces and face perils from several terrifying enemies. Switzerland, lets go to Switzerland...


**The characters featured in this belong to Hiro Mashima and to the creators of Fairy Tail Manga and Anime.**

It was a night that smelled of more peaceful days, the haze of artillery smoke, for once, lifting to remind everyone that the war torn land could be beautiful. The air was quiet, for the most part, though faint rustling in the brush had Lucy Heartfilia's heart beating faster. Was it an animal? Or German soldier waiting to end her life with a bayonet, as quietly as he made his way through his neighboring lands? Austria was cold and riddled with German soldiers who would sooner shoot an American like her than ask questions. She shifted her weight, silently easing her foot out further on the branch she stood on, angling to see better through the leaves surrounding her. Was that a footstep? The rattle of a gun? Her ears strained for the slightest hint as she leaned forward just a hair more.

CRACK!

The branch she stood on snapped in half, sending her tumbling into the leaves below. She landed with only the thump of her body and a whoosh of air leaving her lungs. Frozen in terror of what could happen if her suspicions were correct, she lay among the rotting loam of the forest, trying to convince her stiffened limbs to move.

Then she heard it: a soft murmur of German conversation and an answering chuckle in the distance. The sound galvanized her jack-rabbiting heart to scramble back up the tree as quietly as she could. Lucy had just pulled her legs out of view when the group of soldiers wearing swastikas on their uniforms passed under her and her heart stopped again. Slowly releasing a heavy sigh of a breath, Lucy leaned her head against the tree.  
The branches of the old, dead, and rotten tree swayed in the wind, you could hear the tree creak when Lucy made even a slight movement. Getting into a squatting position Lucy carefully leaped off and out of tree. She reached to her side and grabbed her gun out of her belt as she headed into the enemy base. Silently opening the door was a challenge, due to the fact that this door was extremely old and rusted from the extreme conditions. After finally giving up on being completely silent Lucy pushed the door open in a loud creak. Cringing as the loud and irritating sound bounced around her. This was Lucy's first mission working in the underground world of the 1940's. As Lucy loaded and cocked her handgun she heard a snapping noise behind her, "Shit" she mumbled as several dark, tall shadows peered around the corner. Lucy swiftly hid behind a newer sandstone wall as she heard the loud cocking of a gun. "Fuck… A machine gun".  
Was it those soldiers from earlier? I couldn't have been, machine guns are heavy and they would've needed to carry it here, she would've seen it. Could it have been someone chasing her specifically? Did she set off any alarms with the door?

Lucy quickly put back her handgun and bolted for the door, those big machine guns take a lot of time to load so she should've still had a few seconds to run past them… She charged full speed past the soldiers from earlier, when suddenly the tallest grabbed Lucy by her waist and lifted her up in the air. "Let go of me!" Lucy shrieked.

Lucy could only hear the loud shouts of a language she didn't understand. Reaching for her gun she snapped back the trigger. In a loud blur Lucy's ears were ringing. Lucy gathered herself, heading for the forest to run away as fast as she could from the bloody massacre. As Lucy headed in the large woods the screams of pain and death echoed in her head, she shivered...

* * *

 **Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter. Thanks to quite-a-riot for all the help in developing and sorting out my beginning. This story won't have much fluff because it takes place during WW2 (obviously), and nobody was cheery enough to be like that. I hope to please my audience and grow this story. Thanks!**


End file.
